The fluid applicator has a refillable cask and applies various fluids with different viscosities to skin to treat skin conditions, block sun rays, repel insects, apply ointments, or apply cleansing agents.
Personal applicators have been used to dispense fluids such as medicated lotions, ointments, sun screen lotions and sun block lotions. Many of these fluids have a viscosity at normal room temperatures that is similar to the viscosity of water at the same temperature. A discharge valve is generally provided to control the flow of such fluids that run easily to an applicator. Fluid dispensers with discharge valves that control the flow of fluid to an applicator generally do not have a pump to force fluid into the applicator. When the fluid flows freely and the container can be inverted, a pump is not required. A discharge valve is generally provided to prevent the supply of excess freely flowing fluid to an applicator.
Fluid dispensers and fluid applicators for fluids that flow slowly or do not flow at normal room temperatures require a pump to force a fluid out of the fluid reservoir. Pistons that are advanced by a manually rotated screw have been used to force a fluid to the applicator. Other fluid dispensers have employed spring loaded pistons to force fluid from a reservoir. A discharge pump is employed in combination with some spring loaded pistons to control the rate of discharge and to increase the pressure of the discharged fluids.
Known fluid applicators are often designed to dispense one specific fluid. As a result these applicators are not capable of dispensing a fluid with a substantially different viscosity than the fluid they were designed to dispense. Some of the known fluid dispensers are filled with a fluid prior to purchase and are not intended to be refilled.
The fluid applicator, for applying fluids to skin, includes a tubular cask with an open handle end, an open dispensing end, and a cask inside surface. A fluid metering assembly includes a piston slideably mounted in the tubular cask and in sealing and sliding engagement with the cask inside surface. A piston controller connected to the piston and the cask is operable to advance the piston toward the open dispensing end of the cask. A discharge end cap is removably connected to the open dispensing end of the tubular cask. The discharge end cap includes a valve chamber, an applicator platform, and a fluid flow passage having a passage inlet in communication with the valve chamber. The fluid flow passage extends through the applicator platform. A valve is mounted in the valve chamber and is movable between an open position and a closed position. A fluid distribution pad is mounted on the applicator platform and is in communication with a discharge end of the fluid flow passage.
The piston controller includes an elongated screw, in engagement with a threaded bore in the piston, and a knob integral with the elongated screw. The knob is rotatable relative to the cask. The knob is also radially and axially fixed relative to the cask. A handle telescopically receives the handle end of the cask. The fluid applicator can be used with or without the handle.